Detective Doctor, At Your Service/Transcript
Stephen groans. Whitney: It's going to be all right, sweetheart. You're going to be all right. Somebody, please help! My husband has been stabbed! James: Stabbed, you say? Whitney: Yes, please sir, can you help? James: I can certainly try. I'm detective Doctor. Whitney: Doctor! Oh, thank goodness you were passing by. He needs a doctor desperately. James: Oh, I'm no doctor. Whitney: But you said- James: Doctor is my name. I'm a detective. Detective Doctor, at your service. Whitney: Oh, I see. Thank you kindly, sir. I'm Mrs. Officer. James: Officer? Why didn't you call for police backup? Whitney: I'm no officer. James: But you said- Whitney: Officer is my name. I'm the misses. Mrs. Officer. James: Oh, I see. So, what happened? Whitney: Well, a man approached my husband and said: "I told you I'd get you back", and then he stabbed him. James: Did you recognize this man? Whitney: It was dark. I couldn't see his face, and he disguised his voice. Jason: What on earth is going on here? James: A mysterious man stabbed Mr. Officer. Jason: He stabbed a policeman? Whitney: He's no policeman. He's a professor, and he's badly hurt. Jason: Well, don't worry, ma'am. I'm doctor Hissbrother. I'll have a look at him. Whitney: Thank you so much for being here. James: You know this man? Whitney: I do now. This is Hissbrother. James: His brother? A prime suspect in any case. Jason: Excuse me? James: It's often the brother who has a vendetta. Come back to this crime scene to play the hero, have you? Jason: But I'm not his brother. James: Where were you when he was stabbed? Jason: I was working at the hospital! My assistant can vouch for that. Matt: Indeed I can. I'm doctor Detective. James: Pleased to meet you. Detective Doctor. Jason: Excuse me, Detective? James & Matt: Yes? Jason: No, not detective Doctor. Doctor Detective. Whitney: Doctor! James & Matt: Yes? Jason: You're confusing everyone! Get out of here! James: You called for me? Whitney: No, I meant Hissbrother. James: Oh, he's your brother. That makes even more sense. Jason: No, you're saying it wrong. It's pronounced "Hiss-brother". Whitney: He's gone unconscious! Jason: I'll look at him again. Mallory: 'Ello, someone called for a policeman? Officer Wounded here, what seems to be the problem? James: We have a Mr. Officer Wounded here. Mallory: That's Mrs. officer Wounded, if you please. Whitney: No, I'm fine. It's my husband who's wounded. Mallory: There are no men with the name Wounded in my family. Must be another Wounded. James: Another Wounded? It seems the culprit in on a stabbing spree, and the only suspect: His brother! Mallory: Well then, where's your brother? Jason: My brother? He's in Paris. Mallory: Paris? He's a quick one, ain't he? Jason: Well, what's my brother got to do with anything? Mallory: He's under arrest for the stabbing of... who now? James: Mr. Officer. Mallory: A policeman? He's being put away for life, if I have anything to say about it. Jason: But it wasn't my brother. It was his brother. James: Well, how convenient, because you're Hissbrother. Jason: My name is Hissbrother! Stephen coughs. Whitney: Darling! Jason: Mr. Officer! Mallory: Hey, I'm a woman. Mrs. Officer. Whitney: Yes, ma'am? Mallory: Thank you. Whitney: Is there anything we can do, doctor? James: Yes. Give me the names of everyone your husband spoke to this week. Jason: She was talking to me. James: Your name's not Doctor. Jason: Yes, but I am a doctor! You're very dim to call yourself detective! James: I call myself Doctor! Jason: This is madness! Jeremy: We caught this man holding a bloody knife two blocks that way. Whitney: That's him! That's the man who stabbed mr. Officer! Jeremy: You stabbed a policeman? Mallory: Officer Wrong-guy. Whitney: No, it's him, I swear it! Mallory: It sure is. Well done, officer Wrong-guy. Jeremy: It appears he's a disgruntled student of professor Officer. James So your husband's student is your brother. Now I understand! Whitney: As a matter of fact, he is my brother. He's always been overprotective of me, over-jealous, over-zealous, but I never thought it would come to this. You're a disgrace to the Schtabbum family, Isaac William. James: Violence ends now, Isaac William, and so does the bloody case of the culprit whose plan was in his name all along: I. Will. Schtabbum! Category:Season 7